I Promise
by FeatherKittyMeow
Summary: Neji was forced to join the Root ANBU. Hinata wished with all her soul that he didn't have to be a part of this cold group, nor did she want him to leave. Neji comforts her by leaving a present at her door every memorable day. But when Neji leaves a gift for his lady before fighting a risky battle, with the present be the last?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"You don't have to go."

"Hinata-sama, there's no other choice," Neji told her, "Once they've chosen a person, there's no escape."

"B-but they are t-the ROOT! They are c-cold, r-ruthless…"

"I know, but I am sick of living life running away. I believe I can survive their treatment. I am strong," Neji reassured.

Hinata shook away tears, "But w-what am I s-suppose to do?"

"Stay strong for me and lead the clan well,"Neji touched her arm.

Hinata fell forward onto his soft robes. "I don't want you to l-leave," she confessed.

Neji wrapped one arm around her waist and the other behind her head, resing his hand on the top. "I am sorry. I wish things could be different, but it wasn't for me to choose.

Hinata stood, "I'm s-sorry for making this h-harder for you. I j-just—I just hope I can see you again."

"You will," he brushed her bangs up, "I promise." Neji softly pressed his lips on Hinata's unmarked forehead. He the turned and walked outside where masked men were coming to take him away.

* * *

><p>Two moths after Neji's departure, Hinata woke up, trying to push the memories away. She had to forget this tragic event especially today. Today was her birthday. She slid open her door, still wishing her beloved cousin was here to wish her joy and growth.<p>

She looked out and noticed a single lavender coloured daisy with a silver ribbon tied on to it. Hinata picked it up. The sent of the flower smelled familiar and warm, despite the snow that rested on its petals. Hinata looked into the sky to see a bird flying overhead. The secret giver had made his identity clear.

And the flowers kept coming. On important days, like the day Neji swore to protect her until death, the same flower and ribbon would appear on Hinata's doorstep. Strangely, Hinata could never catch the secret giver. In the morning, the flower would just appear.

* * *

><p>One sunny day, Hinata opened her door as usual. She was surprised to find a flower. It wasn't a special day, nor had she received a flower on this date for the last five years of flower giving.<p>

Hinata picked it up, dainty eyebrows slightly knitting in confusion. Nonetheless, she put the present in a glass vase with sugar and water as routine. She set off with the rest of her day.

* * *

><p>Neji had set a flower before his lady's door, knowing it might be the last. Today's mission will be extremely difficult, but it was for her, so it is fine.<p>

One of his comrades heard news that an army of fearsome Hidden Cloud ninjas were coming once again for the Byakugan. The process would have been stealthy and quick. No one would notice until they do not see Hinata at breakfast the next morning.

Danzo was choosing shinobis to fight. The Hyuuga were funding one of his projects, so he had to help. Of course, Neji was first to step up. The leader approved him and ordered him to be at the gates by five.

At four thirty, Neji secured the silver ribbon on the flower, fearing this may be the last knot he would ever tie.

Eighteen hours later, Neji heard the screams of battle all around him. His commander watched with no care in the shadows. He didn't even order medics. To him, the root ANBU members were just nails to his bridge of success.

Neji soon realized he was the only one on his side with both arms and both legs. About five enemies remained. They surrounded him.

Neji fought and fought until he was sure no chakra remained in his system. The last Cloud nin sliced him in the head, sending the Hyuuga onto the floor.

Part of Neji was going to let him bleed to death here. The other part of him suddenly remembered Hinata's smile when she received her first flower. He remembered how she loved him even after he had almost killed her. He also remembered when he knelt before her, swearing to keep her safe until the very end. And right now, it was not yet his end.

Neji jumped up. His enemy whipped around, surprised he's not dead. Neji smirked and ran a kunai though the other's stomach.

"For Hinata-sama."

* * *

><p>Hinata knelt under the moon light that shinned though her window. Something unsettling bothered her from her sleep. Wearing her purple kimono, the girl brushed today's flower's petals.<p>

_Why today?_

Suddenly, a figure appeared on her window still. Noticing the sudden lack of moonlight, Hinata looked up, surprised to see a masked man with long, flowing hair that caught the wind.

The bloke took of his mask, revealing Hinata's long-awaited person. Blood dripped over his eye and out of his mouth.

Hinata ran forward to catch him as he fell.

"I... kept my... promise," Neji gasped. She had seen him again.

"You always d-do," Hinata sobbed, feeling like she found a rope just as she was falling off a cliff.

Neji didn't reply because of the lack of blood being circulated. He passed out.

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up next to Neji's bed the next morning. She had tried to head him all night, but she must have fell asleep from insomnia the night before. Hinata looked over to Neji, expecting to see her warm, loving cousin. He was there, but something wasn't right. Hinata reached under the sheets for his strong hand. In shock, Hinata gasped and fainted.<p>

It was cold.

* * *

><p>The girl woke up. She tried to believe that everything was just a bad dream. No such luck. The first thing she saw after waking up was two Hyuugas dressed in black with their heads down.<p>

Hinata stood, felling quite dizzy. She walked as quickly as she could into the training grounds. She stopped at a place she and Neji used to always spar at. Hinata sat under their favourite tree and buried her head.

The poor girl cried like there was no tomorrow. She blamed herself for not healing him well enough. She blamed Danzo for choosing Neji to be in ANBU. She blamed her father for not sealing her Byakugan. She blamed the twigs for not tripping the Cloud shinobis.

"Why…" she finally said, wanting her cousin to be there to comfort her.

Then, a wind came and kissed her unmarked forehead. She looked up in recognition and saw the exact purple daisies growing right in front of her. From above, a silver bird shed a feather that landed right on top of the flowers.


End file.
